Nawet kiedy mnie już nie będzie
by Iveyn and Adler
Summary: napisane przez Iveyn - Osoba, która była całym jego światem, umarła, a on obiecał zająć się dzieckiem, które do tego doprowadziło.


_Nawet kiedy mnie już nie będzie_

Zegar tykał, nieubłaganie odliczając kolejne godziny. Wzdrygałem się za każdym razem, gdy do moich uszu dobiegał jej krzyk. Nie znałem się na tym, ale nawet ja wiedziałem, że to wszystko trwa zbyt długo. **Zbyt długo.** Porody bywały niebezpieczne, a ona zawsze była słaba, szczególnie odkąd zaszła w ciążę, ale mimo to wciąż nie potrafiłem dopuścić do siebie myśli, że coś mogłoby pójść nie tak.

Nagle krzyk. Głośniejszy niż pozostałe. A potem cisza. Ogłuszająca cisza, którą po chwili przerwał płacz noworodka. Drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Madame Giry. Miała dziwny wyraz twarzy.

\- Co z nią? - spytałem.

\- Masz piękną, zdrową córeczkę... - powiedziała cicho.

Ani słowa o Christine. Nie odpowiedziała na moje pytanie. Coś poszło nie tak, jak powinno.

\- Co z Christine? - powtórzyłem ostrzej.

\- Poród był trudny... Były komplikacje... Obawiam się, że nie ma nic, co można by zrobić... Ona...

Nie dałem jej dokończyć. Nie słuchałem. Musiałem ją zobaczyć. Nie potrafię powiedzieć w jaki sposób znalazłem się w pokoju. Wszystko było takie nierzeczywiste. Jakby to wszystko było jedynie złym snem. Ale to działo się naprawdę. A przede mną, na łóżku leżała umierająca kobieta, która była dla mnie całym światem.

Była wycieńczona. Jej skóra była mokra od potu, a włosy skołtunione. Oddychała ciężko. Na pościeli dostrzegłem plamy krwi. Ale mimo to patrzyła na zawiniątko na swoich rękach i uśmiechała się. Jak mogła zachowywać się tak w stosunku do istoty, która właśnie ją zabiła?

Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na mnie.

\- Jest piękna, prawda? Nazwałam ją _Irène._

 _Po raz pierwszy spojrzałem na noworodka. Właśnie otworzyła oczy. Duże, o kolorze ciemnej czekolady. Takie jak u Christine._

 _\- Tak... przepiękna morderczyni - powiedziałem gorzko._

 _\- Erik!_

 _\- Pierwsza ofiara już podczas narodzin. Jest w tym lepsza nawet ode mnie._

 _\- Ona jest twoją córką! Proszę... Nie patrz na to w ten sposób..._

 _\- Jak mogę nie patrzeć na to w ten sposób?! Jak mogę nie patrzyć na nią jak na morderczynię, wiedząc, że mi cię odebrała?!_

 _Spuściłem głowę, zaciskając pięści. Nie mogłem powstrzymać łez cieknących mi po policzkach. Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czułem się tak bezsilny. Mogłem być muzykiem, architektem, magikiem, geniuszem...ale nie byłem bogiem. Śmierci nie mogłem oszukać, zastraszyć ani pokonać. Nie mogłem z nią wygrać. Nie było nic, co mógłbym zrobić._

 _\- Erik... Proszę, spójrz na mnie... - Christine poprosiła cicho._

 _Podniosłem wzrok._

 _\- Chciałabym, żebyś coś mi obiecał._

 _\- Wszystko! - wykrzyknąłem i chwyciłem jej dłoń._

 _\- Kochaj to dziecko, nawet kiedy mnie już nie będzie._

 _\- Christine..._

 _\- Nie, wysłuchaj mnie! Ona cię potrzebuje, tak samo jak ty potrzebujesz jej, chociaż jeszcze o tym nie wiesz... Zaopiekuj się nią, kochaj ją... Proszę... Zrób to... dla mnie... Tylko o to... cię proszę..._

 _Z każdym kolejnym słowem jej głos stawał się coraz cichszy. I wtedy... już jej nie było. Tak po prostu. Najważniejsza osoba w moim życiu, jedyna kobieta, którą darzyłem miłością i która także mnie kochała, odeszła._

 _\- Obiecuję - wyszeptałem, mimo że nie mogła mnie już usłyszeć._

 _Już nigdy nie miałem zobaczyć jej uśmiechu. Już nigdy nie miałem usłyszeć jej głosu. Jej policzki już nigdy nie miały pokryć się rumieńcem. Jej oczy już nigdy nie miały zalśnić tym swoim niezwykłym blaskiem..._

 _Straciłem ją._

 _Po tym wszystkim, co się stało, przez co oboje przeszliśmy, po tym jak o nią walczyłem i tak ją straciłem._

 _I tym razem na zawsze._

 _Kupiliśmy ten dom, żeby zapomnieć o minionych wydarzeniach, założyć rodzinę, żyć i zestarzeć się razem. A teraz byłem tutaj tylko ja. Tylko ja i dziecko, którego szczerze nienawidziłem. Dziecko, które w moich oczach było potworem, który odebrał mi żonę. Nie mogłem,_ _nie chciałem_ _patrzyć na nie w inny sposób. Niczego bardziej nie pragnąłem niż pozbycia się go raz na zawsze ze swojego życia, bym nie musiał go już nigdy oglądać. Bym nie musiał spoglądać w oczy tak podobne do oczu Christine._

 _Ale złożyłem obietnicę i nie mogłem jej złamać._

I chociaż nie mogłem kochać tego dziecka...to mogłem udawać. W końcu w kłamstwach nie mam sobie równych, prawda? Byłem Upiorem Opery, byłem Aniołem Muzyki, dlaczego nie miałbym być kochającym ojcem? Po prostu kolejna rola, którą musiałem zagrać, kolejne wielkie oszustwo, kolejna maska, którą musiałem przywdziać.

Więc udawałem. Opiekowałem się nią, kupowałem zabawki, uśmiechałem się, kiedy była taka potrzeba... Jednak nic z tego nie było prawdziwe. Nic z tego nie sięgało do mojego serca. Trzymając ją na rękach, czułem jedynie odrazę. Nie cierpiałem jej wesołości, gdy w jej kołysce pojawiała się nowa maskotka. Mój uśmiech był wyuczonym grymasem aktora.

Pewnego razu nie wytrzymałem tego. Tego dnia mijało dokładnie osiem miesięcy od śmierci Christine. _Irène tuliła pluszowego misia, nie wiedząc, że dzisiaj wypadały urodziny jej matki, którą zabiła._ Myślałem jedynie o tym, że podczas gdy ona się śmieje, Christine leży w zimnym, ciemnym grobie, zamiast przyjmować prezenty i słuchać życzeń. I wtedy widok tych błyszczących radością oczu, tak podobnych do oczu mojej teraz martwej żony, stał się dla mnie nie do zniesienia. Chciałem, żeby ten uśmiech zniknął z jej maleńkiej twarzyczki, chciałem żeby płakała, żeby krzyczała.

Jednym ruchem zerwałem z twarzy maskę razem z peruką, pierwszy raz ukazując _Irène potwora, jakim był jej_ _kochający tatuś._

 _Nie zaczęła płakać._

 _Nie krzyknęła._

 _Uśmiechnęła się szerzej i wyciągnęła w moim kierunku swoje malutkie rączki._

 _Wybiegłem z pokoju._

 _Następnego dnia wszystko wróciło do normy, a ja znów grałem swoją rolę. Jednak coś się zmieniło. Myślę, że to właśnie wtedy wszystkie mury, które zbudowałem wokół siebie, zaczęły powoli pękać, by wkrótce runąć na dźwięk pierwszego słowa wypowiedzianego przez Irène._

 _\- Tata! - wykrzyknęła wskazując na mnie._

 _W tamtym momencie coś we mnie pękło._

 _Podbiegłem do niej i chwyciłem ją w ramiona, po raz pierwszy nie dlatego, że musiałem, ale dlatego, że chciałem. Cała moja nienawiść zniknęła. Patrząc na nią nie widziałem już kogoś, kto odebrał mi Christine. Od tamtego momentu była jedynie moją córeczką._

 _Nie będę jednak kłamać, że teraz wszystko jest idealne, ponieważ nie jest. W moim sercu, wciąż są rany, które nie chcą się zabliźnić. Widok starych rzeczy Christine wciąż doprowadza mnie do płaczu. Nadal za nią tęsknię._

 _Ale nie jestem sam._

 _Gdy budzę się z koszmarów, mała istotka o czekoladowych oczach, zawsze leży skulona u mego boku. Gdy idę w kierunku cmentarza, drobna dłoń ściska moją, dodając mi odwagi. Gdy płaczę, cichy dziecięcy głosik mówi mi, że mnie kocha._

 _I... ja też ją kocham._

 _Dlatego myślę, że dam sobie radę._

 _Dla niej._

 _I dla ciebie, Christine._

 _Nie wiem czy nas widzisz, czy słyszysz to, co mówię, ale chcę jedynie żebyś wiedziała, że dotrzymam swojej obietnicy._


End file.
